User blog:Desátník Pansy/What would you put as your own ending to Corpse Party?
Kind of simple question; if you could write your own ending to Corpse Party, what would you choose. I personally have written a long one, taking up almost 10000 Characters (well, it'd be longer if there was no character limit on the original forum I posted it on) and I'd quite like to share it, as well as read those of other people. Just some hints; yes, it's completely fictional so you can do whatever-the-heck you want in it. This is a fictional, unofficial ending written by myself for the Anime-Game "Corpse Party: Blood Covered" happening after the events of the game. It is a short ending, but a preferable one in my choice. Just some facts about myself before it starts; I am, somewhat, a rookie writer and it is not usual for me to write. But being that the Corpse Party series has me very "touched", I decided to write this. And to answer a likely question, that being "Who is your favourite character?" it would probably be Seiko Shinohara (obvious much?). Oh and a point; no, I've never actually played Corpse Party though I would very much like to, if I was able to get myself a hold of the game. Otherwise I just read the wiki a lot, and base my ideas off of what I have to see. Anything in Bold is not a part of the story, and should not be read out in the case of reading this. _____________________________________________________________ __ I remember waking up in my bed, with Yuka jumping on top of me. "Wake up! Wake up big brother!" She yelled in my ear as I slowly opened my eyes and pulled my heavy body out of my blankets. "Finally you're awake," she said with an expression of joy, "we've all been waiting for you downstairs." I must not have been paying any attention to the matter, my mind adrift to what I thought to be a nightmare. "Do you..? Do you remember that school?" I questioned. "Mhm. But I want to forget it." Responded Yuka. I pulled myself out of the bed, and slipped my feet into a pair of slippers laying at the side of my bed; then I carried my still tired and aching body down the stairs with Yuka close behind. "You've been asleep longer than usual Satoshi. Something on your mind?" Questioned my mother. "No. I just.. I just had a nightmare mom. A very, realistic one." I answered. I sat myself onto the chair next to the table, and Yuka sat down beside me as my father passed up two bowls filled with cereal. "You look hungry, dig in." Murmured my father as he turned back to his suitcase and continued packing documents into it. I was only halfway through the bowl when an idea popped into my head. "Mom, do you remember Seiko? From the Academy?" I asked. "Seiko? Never heard of a Seiko in your school. What's her surname?" Replied my mother. I felt myself grow slightly cold, "Seiko Shinohara. She was in my class. Maybe now?" "No." "Oh... then maybe you remember Mayu. Mayu Suzumoto?" "Not at all." I realized that those who had died at Heavenly Host, had stayed there. Their bodies, their memories, everything in the real world; wiped out. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I saw my mother stop washing the dishes that she was doing and was about to move towards the door, when I hurriedly stepped up. "I'll get it mom." I spoke as I rushed down the hallway. A young girl stood in the doorway. "Naomi?" "Hello, Satoshi." She responded, with this grim tone in her voice. "What are you doing here?!" I asked. "My mom doesn't believe me when I tell her about Seiko!" She screamed. "She thinks I'm paranoid!" "Give me a second," I told her. "Mom, what day is it?" I roared back down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Saturday dear." She replied. "Get the others.. the others who came out of the school. And meet me at the park in half an hour." I said, as I shut the door behind me. I hurriedly finished my breakfast, and burst back up to my room to get dressed. As I entered the park, I looked to see if Naomi was there. "Mochida!" I heard as I peered around the corner. I saw Ayumi rushing towards me, with Naomi and Yoshiki just behind her. She grabs me, giving me a great hug as if we were to never see each other again. Yuka giggled at this, and Ayumi was quick to release me though not without blushing at the thought. "You made it Mochida." Commented Yoshiki. "Well, I did tell Naomi to bring you here." Was my response. "So... why did you want us here." Questioned Naomi, still looking sad as before. "The thing is... we're the only ones who know. The only people who remember them; Seiko, Mayu, Naho, Miss Yui, Yuuya, Sakutaro and the others still. It's like, like they were completely erased from existence." I chattered, feeling as down as the others probably did as well. "Why?!" Screamed Naomi. Myself and the others turning to face her. "Why what?" Questioned Yoshiki. "Why did we have to do that chant?!" She continued, as tears poured from her eyes. "We didn't do the chant, we did it wrong. If Naho had been so smart as to actually state the true thing on her blog rather than a false one, we wouldn't have had to go through that." I replied, with my eyes feeling like they were about to burst as well. "Yeah," Responded Ayumi looking down at the ground below her, "I should have just let Mayu leave." We continued to meet in the park after school, as friends. We returned again the very next weekend as well. That's when it happened. Suddenly, out of the blue, I feel my feet begin to shake. It wasn't my feet though, it was the earth shaking. "Earthquake!" I heard someone yell from outside of the park. I was quick to take action, "Quick, everybody, keep away from the park walls!" I roared as the ground continued shaking. There was a crash, and a thud. It all happened so quick. It felt just like the earthquake we felt in the classroom, before we got trapped at Heavenly Host. A funnel of smoke burst up as an old building just outside the park collapsed, and it was blown into the park and into our faces. I remember regaining my full consciousness at best a minute later. "Everybody ok?!" I yelled, hoping for a response. "Yeah. We're fine." Responded Yoshiki, though I was unable to see him through the still-present smoke. "Shouldn't we check that building? See if anyone is hurt?" Asked Yuka. "It's abandoned, but it's not going to hurt to make sure someone else is ok." I replied. I watched as Ayumi and Naomi walked out of the smoke towards us. The five of us crossed under the park's gate and stood outside of the old building. The smoke was thick, and I coughed continuously under it's thickness. "Aaaah!" Comes a scream. "What is it?!" I yell. "It's Naomi!" Roared Yoshiki back at me. As I rushed through the thick smoke, trying to find her, I came across something... something unusual. There were people lying there, people, people I recognized. "Seiko!" Screamed Naomi once more. I watched as Ayumi, Yoshiki and Yuka dashed towards us. "Wait.. what?!" Questioned Ayumi. "It's Seiko! And Mayu, and everyone else!" I yelled with joy. I watched as many of them woke up, and got onto their knees. It was everyone who had been there with us, including Tohko and Kibiki, and the others we saw. It's as if they had just been thrown back into the real world. I hear a ghostly voice next to my ear. "Thank you." it whispered. I felt myself lose control of my mouth, and I whispered back "Thank you as well, Sachiko." I watched as a firetruck, and an ambulance pulled up outside the old house we stood in and as the crews rushed in to help. "Thanks, but no one is hurt." I heard Ms Yui say as a fireman helped her up. That day, that day felt the greatest of my life. We all sat there in the park again later that day. "Seiko. Seiko I'm sorry for what I did." spoke Naomi under her voice. "Naomi, you weren't you. I forgive you, I'm just glad to be alive." responded Seiko as she smiled. It was obvious; everyone knew they had died, and how, but now they were alive again by some power. I witnessed Naho give Kibiki a kiss on the cheek, and he burst out laughing as she blushed. She walked over to me as I stood there, listening to everyone. "I'm sorry Mochida. I'm sorry for lying to everyone. And getting them killed in that school." She spoke in a low tone, with guilt easily identified. "Saenoki, you don't have to feel bad. We're all alive now, and that's what matters. Right?" I responded. She blushed again, and returned to Kibiki's side. I remember that day, when we first went into the school. I remember how bad it felt, to be in there. But now, now I was filled with happiness and joy over the fact that we were all together again. I remember in my sleep, I had a pleasant dream of the school again, but this time everyone was happy. I remember seeing Yoshie, Sachiko's mother, as the headmaster. The next day after we were all back together, I got an e-mail from Naho. She told me that it wasn't just us who escaped. All those who had died there in the past, were also free of the school's grasp. The next day, I visited the graveyard. I found the graves of the four ghosts; Sachiko, Yoki, Ryuo and Tokiko. I placed a flower at each of their graves. For Sachiko though, I put her a special black cat plushie I had found in my old toy collection. I think she will be happy now. I think they'll all be happy. The whole experience had been horrible, but it also gave us all something greater than what we had prior to entering the nightmare. We started up a club, consisting solely of all the people who had returned from Heavenly Host that weekend; every weekend from then on we'd meet in that same park, and we grew to be great friends alongside one and other. This had a very positive effect on several, examples in Yoshiki; who decided to remain in school and actually work hard, unlike before. As well as Yuuya; who gave up his sadistic ways and became a really friendly guy, constantly helping the younger children at our school if they were ever in need. That next winter, we all met together outside of Mayu's school and found a nearby park in the area. We stayed there very late into the night, singing Christmas carols and playing around. Mayu says she is enjoying her new school quite a lot, but she much preferred it back at Kisaragi. I remember how Ayumi told her that it isn't the same without her, but that it's nice for her to be having such a good time at her new school; she then told her once more about how we'd be friends forever, all of us, even without the "Sachiko Ever After" charm. I remember even after Christmas had passed, sometime before Easter. I was walking to the local shop to buy Yuka some of her favourite sweets and Naomi and Seiko zoomed past me on their bikes, laughing and waving at me as I watched them just fly across the street. Though they were smiling, I still remember the occurences in Heavenly Host. I remember seeing Seiko's body, drifting from the noose and Naomi in the adjacent stall attempting to take her own life; then later seeing Seiko's dull eyes starting blankly at me as she began to drip blood from her mouth. Now I look at the two, happily enjoying their lives even after that all. I wonder if Seiko even knew what happened after she had died there, but who would know that? _____________________________________________________________ __ Well yeah, that's my personal ending. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and yes, it's quite long for an ending but I personally think it is a suitable length. I hope you all enjoy the Corpse Party series as much as I did, and if you enjoyed this be happy to comment saying so. And yes, as stated, this is completely fictonal and unofficial; it also probably defies some of the series' lore but hey, it's just a nice way to end it. All right are reserved by their creator(s). I in no way, shape, or form claim ownership any of the item(s) displayed as my own. Thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts